A new sun
by WhickToWeiss
Summary: Kyashi get's her first pokemon, and she and her new Trapinch start on the pokemon journey. Lady luck isn't with them but through all the bad things that happen, will Kyashi and Trapinch accept each other as a trainer and pokemon? HIATHUS
1. Prologue: escape a boring life

Murasaki kou-san: Let me at first le you know that I only used the pokemon from the series an the games. This will be in a region I created my own and perhaps, if I feel like it I might mention Ash or one of the others but I haven't followed the series really much after season one so... I hope gives away why I do this in another region -".

* * *

Kyashi stared at the clouds. Today school had been incredibly boring, as always... But tomorrow, she would turn 10, so she would get her own pokemon. She had been longing for that day for years and tomorrow she could finally leave Theamarion town as a pokemon trainer. 

"Hey Kye!"

She heard someone calling. Kye was her nickname, for most found it to troublesome to just call her Kyashi.

Kyashi sat up and looked at Maron, her closest thing to a friend who came running towards her. Maron was one year younger than Kyashi, and looked always like an angel with her blonde curly locks reaching towards her waist and big blue eyes. Further Maron had always been shy and worked hard for school, payed attention and helped others out.

Ok so perhaps Maron didn't only look like an angel, but she acted like one to. Maron was the only child in the village who didn't want a pokemon, because she thought of them as scary.

To be very honest, Kyashi had only become friends with her to make the girl stop crying and because Kyashi herself had a serious lack of friends. Leaving Maron behind wasn't really something Kyashi felt bad about and like this it would also be a while before she'd see her parents again and they could start arguing again.

Yeah... Kyashi hated about everything in this boring village, wich didn't really make her popular. When you saw Kyashi and Maron at the same time you'd see it as a demon and an angel together.

With her short cacaocolored hair wich pointed in all directions and her almost poisoning green eyes, she looked like a normal kid but if you took her fierce character and the contrast with the other girl in the picture as well the contrast was enormous. Kyashi wore a red top and a orange jacket over it, and a dark red skirt and high heeled black boots and a small silver necklace, giving her an even more fiery look.

"Wat's up Mamo?" she asked, knowing how the other hated the nickname given to her by Kyashi.

"Are you really going on the pokemon journey Kye? You could get hurt, or sick or.." Kyashi rolled her eyes. Why did she become friends with this girl anyway?

"I'll be fine" She jumped on her feet and walked away, leaving the little lost angel on the grass.

* * *

"Yes mom, I'll take care, No mom I didn't forget anything, Yes mom I'll call as soon as I feel for it" Finally Kyashi was able to leave the house and let her mother stop asking annoying questions. She ran her way to Professor Lyronan's lab, hoping there was still a pokemon since she was late through her mothers questions. Really, being an only child could be so annoying. 

When she stormed in the lab the professor smiled.

"Youre the latest one Kye, all the starters already are gone". Kyashi looked at him with a desperate look.

"Don't worry, I did save a pokemon for you" He quickly added. He pointed to the pokeball on the table. Kyashi walked towards it, sticking out her hand. She picked up the pokeball and said "Pokeball go!".

There was a flash of light and some sort of red turtle was standing before her. A Trapinch she knew. Kyashi kneeled before the pokemon to touch him and the pokemon just looked at her. Kyashi did not really like the pokemon, but somehow she already felt more connected then with Maron.

"You're my pokemon" she whispered to the pokemon.

* * *

The first story I'm actually planning on continuing with -, bet being the lazy person I am, I need motivation for it, so just R&R k? I know Kyashi kinda acts like a bitch but... that's gonna change in the next chappy's, I promise. Another promise it that from now on I'll try to write longer chappy's. 


	2. 1: Poisoned berries and lost compasses

murasaki kou-san: Ok I admit, this isnt really longer is it? But as promised, I updated because I got one review- I kept my word. I swear I tried to make it longer.

* * *

This was the first time Kyashi was alowed to leave the village alone. Well not exactly alone, she had trapinch after all. Before she had left the lab though, the professor had told her to be carefull with her new pokemon becouse he was newly cought and not yet used to be in a pokeball, an besides that his level was higher then a normal starter pokemon.

Kyashi walked forward while holding the pokeball in her hand and staring intensely at it without a particular reason. She had a bandage around her hand for as soon as she had stuck her hand out to the Trapinch he had bitten her, softly for a pokemon but very painfull for a human.

She had been looking out for the day that she would get a pokemon and get to travel the world to win badges an become a pokemon master so badly, and now it turned out to be very dissapointing because her pokemon didn't like her at all.

She had called him out various times now and everytime the feeling of being hated grew.

Even worse was that she would now enter the Themarion forests, wich meant it would take them at least five full days to arrive to the next village. On the other hand this was the perfect opportunity to become close to Trapinch, if it would ever happen. That pokemon had a hard skull.

Kyashi noticed only now that she had already walked into the forests and now was at the start of the endless sea of trees. Thank the lord for a compass, she thought while getting the small object out of her pocket.

Following the directions the small compass and her map had determined for her she walked in one particular direction. That was untill the compass was suddenly snached out of her hands by a small shadow.

"HEY, COME BACK YOU THIEF!!!" she yelled at the flash wich she by now had identified as a Murcrow. She ran after the murcrow as fast as she could,but she fell over and hit the ground. When she got up she knew she had lost the Murcrow. "Just gerat" she said to herselve in an angry tone.

"Now how are you gonna get out of this forest without ending up in the middle of no whe- Whaa!" she yelled when a group of rattata's attacked her out of the blue. She had gotten a painfull scratch on her back now. "Trapinch!" Kyashi yelled, throwing the pokeball in front of her.

Coming out of the pokeball was her Trapinch, who didn't seem in the good mood she needed and certainly didn't seem to be planning on assisting her now.

But the new pokemon on their territory wasn't appreciated by the Rattata herd who immeadeately started attacking him.

Caring more about his own safety then his trainer's Trapinch started to bite violently at the rattata's and easily overpowered them. Kyashi watched with open mouth as her pokemon defeated about 30 Rattata's in such a small amount of time and then fell asleep.

She smiled at the sleeping pokemon calling him back in his ball. "Thanks for saving me Trapinch, even if you didn't mean it.

As the night started to fall Kyashi arrived at a large river. Deciding that finding a bridge or way over could wait until tomorrow, she found an apple tree. She let Trapinch out of his pokeball, who immeadeately started his food search expedition without even acknowledging his trainer was even there. Kyashi looked at him sadly before starting to put her cooking set out of her bag and starting to frie an egg.

When the sky turned darker and filled with stars Kyashi started to worry about Trapinch who hadn't shown himself after he left in search for food. She decided to start searching for him.

Knowing he wouldnt come if she called him, she just looked around. How hard could it be to find an orange turtle in a forest? If he hadn't wandered off to far it wouldn't be hard.

About half an hour later, when it really was late, she finally found him, but he was in a bad state. And who wouldn't be after eating poisonous berry's? She had in the end found him under a bush filled with them. She ran back to the riverside where she had placed her sleeping bag with Trapinch in her arms, who was really heavy. She didn't know much of helaing, but the closest pokemoncenter was in Heatherniss Town wich was behind the forest on a 6 day tripp and longer without her compass. Without it she wouldn't even be able to find her way back home. Kyashi slowly started to panic. Trapinch was burning up! She didn't know if it was good if she'd place a whet towel in his face since he was a groundpokemon and those didn't like water.

She took care of him all night and by morning she fel asleep, curling up like a protecting barrier around Trapinch. When she woke up his fever had gone down and he felt normal again. When she looked at him like that it seemed al the negative thoughts she had about him only yesterday flooded away. When his small eyes opened that image was complete.

The war had flooded away. Pokemon and pokemon trainer finally accepted each other, a happy moment.

* * *

((Somewhat further in the forest))

"Murcrow, youre back! You don't want to know how much trouble you coused me. What's this?" A boy with raven hair wearing a bandana, jeans and a blue t-shirt held a compass in his hand. His Murcrow must have stolen it somewhere. "Murcrow! Don't you know how dangerous it is for a human to wander around here without a compass? Bring me to the perton you stole this from" He demanded. After that he followed his Murcrow.

* * *

R&R and I'll update, just as I did this time -


	3. 2: Fishy stories

MKS: I'm so sorry, so basolutley sorry, but my computer got taken away, yes you heard that clearly!! MY MOM KIDNAPPED MY COMPUTER!!! well I updated now -

Kyashi: Thanks to you, everyone think's i'm some kind of cheasy person, geeze giving them the idea that Trapinch and me like each other, what's gonna be next? Me being a wedding planner?

MKS: quite the opposite actually, you'll see... I have a plan!! but I'll use it after a couple of chapters.

Kyashi: Oh boy..

MKS: Sure, I'll give you one if you do the disclaimer

Kyashi: I didn't mean...

MKS: yeah yeah, just do them already. Geez, the first time that I put a character in my author notes and instead of a 'thank you' or something of the matter she starts whining...

Kyashi: All right, all rigt, I get the point, kay? Well heres your disclaimer: Murasaki Kou-San does not own pokémon. She does however, own me, Maron **twitches eyebrow here** the weirdo that I meet in this chapter... and all other OC's you meet in the story.

MKS: **smirks victorious**

Kyashi: **glares**

* * *

Kyashi bowed over her map. She was trying to read it wich proved to be very hard without the compass and without having an idea where she was. Trapinch was in the meantime playing with some rocks so he was amusing himself pretty well.

Kyashi sat down at a big falt rock. "Now what am I gonna do?" she asked to the air when she heard Trapinch growl. When she looked over a wild pokemon was splashing it the river in front of where Trapinch was playing with his rocks. A big red fish wich seemed even more stupid the any other fishes. A Magicarp, she knew.

Kyashi stuck out her hand in the water and the fish came close towards it. Woult this be a trainers pokemon? Wild ones mostly didn't like trainers. But maybe it was just that the small pokemon liked human.or just didn't have enough brain cells to keep himself up with the situation, wich seemed the higher posibility.

Suddenly a herd of Rattata ran out of the bushes, the same as yesterday looking like they wanted revenge. This time though, their victim wasn't the trainer and her Trapinch, but the Magicarp.

The fish, in the meantime, was buisy with well... splashing around, like Magicarp just do.

"Trapinch, attack them with bite" she called. Trapinch looked at her like she was an alien but didn't seem like he would start to attack anytime soon.

"And here I believed that you would listen to me" Kyashi sighed.

She knew there was only one way to save the Magicarp but she wasn't sure if she'd want the stupid fishy pokémon in her team. When the small pokémon was attacked by the rattata's though, she didn't feel like having a choice in the matter and threw a pokeball at the Magicarp wich stood in the ball without any fight.

The Rattata looked at the ball, seeming slightly disturbed by the fact that the one they where attacking had dissapeared like that, but then disbanded and a few seconds later the riverside was Rattatafree once again.

"Just great" Kyashi commented, glaring at the pokeball. Now she had 2 pokemon from wich one didn't listen to a word she said and the other was so weak, she'd be surprised if she'd even be able to train her. Ok that was a bit cruel, but she wasn't stong for a fact. Well at least she listened.

Kyashi called her new pokemon out. As soon as Magicarp had come out she looked at her trainer with her big, fisheyes. Her trainer looked back, and that started a staring contest.

Subchapter: Trapinch's mini adventure

Trapinch had about enough from the two glaring at each other. So he decided to take a walk. He walked through the trees soon leaving the riverside and the sandy ground changed into fallen leaves, grass some dirt and a lot of flowers.

Trapinch just calmly walked on until a pokemon suddenly landed on his back. The small yellow mouse looked appologetic as he rolled a few inches further and sat up, making a happy noise while some electricity was at his cheeks. A Pichu, Trapinch knew. The pichu tagged him but trapinch aren't very fast runners so the game was over before it had actually started.

Only a while later Trapinch would find out that this game was called 'tag'. Pichu went along with Trapinch's walk and now they walked together, the mouse pokémon explained the rules of the , as Trapinch thought but did not mention aloud, quite useless game. They arrived at a hot spring wich Pichu seemed really exited about but wich trapinch wasnt really happy with since, as I explained before, he is a ground type pokemon, and those do not appreciate water.

In the hot springs a couple of marill where relaxing untill Pichu made a splash in the water.

To put it softly, they were not very happy with the company and Trapinch ran away before the fight would start to involve him. When he was at safe distance, wich had took him quite a while, considering his speed, the Pichu came darting towards him, seemingly have shooken off the Marill and now saying a quick goodbye. Trapinch went back on his way to the riverside looking at the nice flowers. When he came back it seemed like he had to take controll agai and had to tame his trainer and learn her not to have staring contests anymore. He bit in her hand

end of subchapter.

"OOOW" Kyashi yelled, glaring daggers at Trapinch. Not only now her hand ached but also, she had lost a contest to a fish!! that was the most stupid thing that could happen at the moment!

At the very moment she looked at the trees since Trapinch was way better at glaring then she was, a black, feathered and most of all FAMILLIAR pokémon came flying towards her.

The pokémon was followed by a boy with raven hair, a bandana, jeans and a blue shirt who seemed to be his trainer. The boy held a compass in his hand.

Kyashi stared at it a moment and silence was the only thing heard. Then Kyashi opened het mouth and yelled "WHY YOU!!!!"

* * *

MKS: You know what Kye, you where right with your 'Oh boy' at the start of the chapter. See I obeyed, a boy.

Kyashi: And a Murcrow who's head I'm soooo gona twist

MKS: **sweatdrops** lets keep those things for the next chapter 'kay?

Kyashi: WHY!!! You give me a MAGICARP, a goddamn FISH, then you let THAT come in my sight. WHADDAYA EXPECT ME TO DO?

MKS: not to fret and keep your cool, If you ever had one.

Kyashi: why you...

MKS: and now shut up, since you are repeating scentences.

Kyashi: but..

MKS: No but's, or I'll call Maron! And let her come back in the story!

Kyashi: eeek! No, don't! I'll shut up!

MKS: goog girl, and Maron will come back anyway **sticks out tongue**

Kyahi: **raises fist**

MKS: **runs away**

Kyashi: **laughs at author and then turns to readers** Well then, R&R please, and if you don't want Maron to come back, please say so to Murasaki kou-san, she'll listen to you!! not to me! So I beg of you, Pleaaaaaaaaaase!?! **puts on puppy dog eyes**


End file.
